Currently it is known manufacturing rotary valves, of the type to be used for instance in the distribution networks of fluids or substances in powder, grains or pellets, both with manual drive and motorized drive.
In the valves of the first type, a rotary closing member manually driven acting for instance on a drive lever. In the valves of the second type the rotary closing member is driven for instance by an electric motor or by a pneumatic or hydraulic actuator.
The document DE 44 19 425 A1 describes a fixing system that allows to mount easily on a valve body both a manual drive lever and a motorized drive actuator. The (rotary electric motor) actuator is fixed on the valve body by means of two clamps. An advantage of such system is that of allowing a substantial reduction of the supplies, since replacing the lever of a manual tap and mounting the electromechanical actuator on the output shaft of the ball closing member is relatively easy.
However currently, for producing motorized ball taps and—valves, the majority of manufacturers is steered into flange systems, for fixing the actuator to the valve body. An example of fixing of an actuator to the relative valve body through flange is described for instance in the document EP 1 031 778. According to such document the valve body provides a fixing flange integral with the body itself. On such flange a motorized actuator can be fixed. Alternatively the valve can be manually driven by means of a lever.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is providing a fixing system of a motorized actuator that does not require a fixing flange made integrally on the valve body.